


Days and Nights

by real_wafflewolves



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Prepare to be caught off guard, Will Remain Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_wafflewolves/pseuds/real_wafflewolves
Summary: When Monika leaves for America to watch the Super Bowl, Bandit finds his freedom and gladly exercises it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I'm curious on how I'll be judged. This first chapter may be edited since I want to know what people think first.

Day 1

  
Blitz lay on the bed clasping his hands behind his head. Unlike Bandit, he was shirtless and was waiting for his fellow German to follow along.

  
Bandit slipped to his naughty side due to the fact that IQ was in America mainly to watch the Super Bowl in person. She was effectively self funded and as a result, took no one along, or so they thought. IQ recently had been trying to straighten him up but it was quite hard to toss away his feelings for others. With IQ gone for a month, Bandit had enough time to play with his friends. She left the day before and decided to fly with Air France. The nearly eight hour flight from Heathrow would take her to JFK in New York City. She would explore the country as she pleased until the Super Bowl took her to Houston.

  
“You’re painstakingly slow Dom.”

  
“Well this whole day is for you and me.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Well we already had breakfast together.”

  
“That’s true.”

  
“So how’s Sebastien been?”

  
“He’s a good one, his makeover makes him look pretty cool.”

  
“I can’t argue. Do you like his tattoos?”

  
“You’re pretty fucking good at making them.”

  
“Give credit to Kurt, he did some stuff too you know.”

  
“I’ll meet him one day, hopefully.”

  
“I’ll invite him to some event one day, don’t sweat it Elias.”

  
“What event?”

  
“I’ll figure it out eventually.”

  
“No problem boss.”

  
“You finally realized that I’m a boss.”

  
“I’d being lying if I wasn’t.”

  
“Good to know Elias. I think it’s time to tangle some iron cords with iron cords.”

  
Bandit attacked the fly of the lighter blonde’s jeans and performed some sort of tiger swipe to pull the material down from the prize. The prize as he could see was demanding to be free from the restraints of underwear. Blitz’s length didn’t take a leg and slip through a leg hole like it could’ve in boxers but attempted to fight the spandex. It was a prominent bulge as Bandit saw it well before he took off Blitz’s jeans. It was more entertaining for Bandit to tease the organ as Blitz sported neon green underwear that just had to be touched a few times. Blitz didn’t complain because there simply wasn’t a reason to. Well the only problem was that Bandit still had all of his clothes on but that was going to change into a fully naked body by the time he knew it. Bandit noticed he had some problems of his own but that it could wait until it was needed in battle. When Bandit was satisfied stroking the blonde’s clothed erection, he fingered the waistband and slowly pulled down the material. Blitz continued to lay in his relaxed office chair position as the foreign touch of Bandit’s hand finally made direct contact with his erection.  
To Blitz, it felt like he was being taken by the dark side by Bandit as his Jedi ways were thrown aside. To Bandit, it was just the first day of a whole good month of fun with other boys. If necessary, he was prepared to visit a few twice which in fact was very necessary. If it needed to be said, Blitz was very well toned which wasn’t a surprise for someone who carried around a bulletproof shield at ease every time in combat. Contracted or relaxed, his muscles were firm reminding Bandit somewhat of Red Grant’s toughness in From Russia With Love. At least Blitz was a lot more eye-catching while shirtless. The eye catcher watched Bandit productively stroke his cock as the touch was sending him towards his climax.

  
“How’s it going Elias?” asked Bandit.

  
“Slow but great.”

  
“Good, you’ll enjoy my next act.”

  
Bandit pulled out a spare shoe lace. Blitz saw it was white and assumed it was cotton hoping that Bandit wouldn’t punish him with some other material like nylon. Bandit ran his hand up and down a few times on Blitz’s erection. Bandit estimated the center of the lace and wrapped it around the boy’s cock just once and then overlapped one part as if he was tying a shoe. Blitz noticed that Bandit now pulled on it to make it tighter.

  
“Is that tight enough Elias?” he asked.

  
“Yeah, I think my dick feels harder than it should be.”

  
“Excellent.”

  
Bandit saw that the tip was reddening as expected and few lickings would be enough to trigger Blitz to reaching the edge. The visor of Bandit’s hat already faced the opposite direction, relieving him of the worries of a stain there and any speck of Blitz's lightning in his hair. Bandit did what he promised mentally as his tongue snaked around the organ introducing Blitz into a new field of pleasure. Licking quickly evolved into sucking in which the laces never made contact with Bandit’s mouth simply because of how long Blitz’s lightning rod was. After a few teasingly slow sucks, Bandit felt a hand on his head that soon took control. The hand was supported by another which forced new intervals and picked up the pace which forced Bandit to take away the lace. Bandit’s head bobbed on his friend’s erection and soon felt a fluid spill into his mouth which was followed by a wave of it. Not a single drop spilled out of Bandit’s mouth which was rewarded by some fondling from Blitz.  
Bandit made sure to have some of the lightning bolt fluid Blitz produced and gave Blitz a French kiss clearly asking Blitz to taste himself. Blitz took his share as Bandit swallowed whatever remained in his mouth.

  
“Hoped you enjoyed the lace.”

  
“Of course I did Dominic.”

  
“I hope your dick is wet enough.”

  
“In that case you better strip fast and keep the hat on, you look great. No one ever sees you wearing a hat often or ever.”

  
“Fair enough.”

  
Bandit took off his hat and placed it on Blitz’s chest. The heavier built figure took off his V-necked tee revealing the years of effort he put into himself. Article after article of clothing was stripped away until it was a naked Bandit with a hat on and a fully naked Blitz with Bandit’s help of course.

  
“I’ll get straight to it I guess.”

  
“Can I be fisted?”

  
“Maybe after your thirty days, that hole is not wide enough.”

  
“That sucks. Can I ride you Elias?"

  
“You weigh more than I do so get comfy on the bed.”

  
“Fine.”

  
“Do you actually weigh 209 pounds Dom?”  
“Doesn’t my beef prove it enough? I probably gained a few pounds over the past year for all I know, we’ll find out later. Fun fact, I’m fine on the height weight chart.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yes, shut up and fuck, I must know what the Elias Kötz feels like.”

  
It was a decent entrance which was probably due to the massive size of Blitz’s cock. Blitz’s hands were at his friend’s waist with the support of Bandit who had the urge to grab something. Blitz proceeded with a fair pace and was able to fit his entire length inside of Bandit. Blitz studied Bandit’s hazel eyed appearance which was complete with his dirty blonde hair somewhat long but still neat and mesmerizingly pretty like the rest of his body. His interest in Bandit made him pick up the pace which earned a smile of approval from his subject. Bandit switched from holding hands to jacking off but Blitz stopped him and offered to do it for him. Blitz was magnificent as the minutes that already flew by were pushing Bandit towards the desired edge. It just happened to be that stronger ray of light pierced through the window into the room.

  
“Are you getting there Dominic?"

  
“Finish me Elias, we’re getting close.”

  
“My pleasure.”

  
Blitz felt like a baseball bat being shoved deep inside him and the thrust power not definitely felt like one. Blitz’s speed caused his balls to continuously slap against Bandit’s ass making a familiar sound that Bandit would soon make to Blitz.

  
“Before I forget, drill and fill Elias."

  
“You want me to?”

  
“It won’t hurt to get a bit messy. I think I’ll spill enough to enjoy.”

  
“Aye, aye Captain.”

  
Bandit and Blitz were both caught off guard when they apparently were about to reach their climaxes at the very same time. The same wave feeling occurred during Blitz’s climax while Bandit on the other hand felt like a fountain with an impressive release like Blitz. Blitz pulled out of Bandit as the sticky warm fluid at the tip of his cock drew up from the hole to his friend’s cock. A part of Blitz’s hand was covered in Bandit’s fluids and took the opportunity to taste it. It tasted quite similar to his own probably due to the breakfast.

  
“Don’t worry Elias, it’s my turn now.”

  
“I was hoping to get the Dom from a Dominic.”

  
“I think we can agree I don’t need a blowjob at the moment.”

  
“Yeah, I can agree alright.”

  
Bandit forced his larger cock in as soon Blitz finished his statement getting an awkward growl in response. With an Aries as his subject, Bandit felt he had to really prove how powerful he was. Bandit started off like a siege ram being slow and powerful but then maintained that power with a higher speed. It was something like Autobahn in a controlled space. The bed shook under Bandit’s command as Blitz was being pounded by his hero. Bandit kept going and going as Blitz too waited to reach a solution triggered by either one of them. The sun’s rays into the room kept changing as minutes raced by with sweat non-existent between the two. Blitz went with touching himself as Bandit simply watched the arguably team’s best shield bearing operator. Bandit lost the climax battle as he came up with nothing as Blitz came up with a hot messy third.

  
“I’ll be damned Elias, three times and I can’t even hit the mark twice. I am not on my A-game today.”

  
“Looks like an Aries does fair better in sexual matters.”

  
“Well Leos can tear you apart.”

  
“I definitely felt it Dom.”

  
“I hoped so.”

  
“We have the whole day ahead of us Dominic, you’ll get some moments.”

  
“I guess so. We need towels don’t we? My roll of paper towels are on my desk.”

  
Blitz slid over to the end of the bed and extended an arm to reach the roll and tossed it to Bandit. The older boy ripped off several sheets to clean themselves of their own mess. It soon became a basketball shootout into the trash as their skills were equally superior resulting in no misses.

  
“Great Dom, now I actually want to face you on the court.”

  
“I don’t play basketball naked just to be clear.”

  
“You don’t say.”

  
Bandit checked his phone for notifications.

  
“Let’s plan out our day Elias, we have work to do.”

 

 

 


End file.
